The Hidden Lives of Jeff and Shawn
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: In real life, Shawn and Jeff are best friends... these are the situations that they get into. Shawn/OC, Jeff/OC... other wrestlers will be included, This is cowritten by xMrsLuckyHardyx
1. Verbing!

**A/N: While Lexi comes up with the title, I guess I'll be writing the first chapter to this masterpiece. Be sure to review!**

Shawn slapped all four of his pockets then cursed, where the fuck were his keys?

"Calm down Shawn, they'll be around here somewhere." Jeff told him. Shawn turned around and gave Jeff an evil glare.

"Shut it Jeffery." He turned back around and Jeff made a face at him. Shawn sighed. "Fuck it, I'll use the key under the mat." He bent down and lifted up the welcome mat and grabbed the keys.

"There has been a fucking key under the mat this whole time?" Jeff asked.

Shawn nodded. "Yeah."

Jeff groaned, "Shawn you're fucking retarded." Shawn ignored him then unlocked the door and the two men walked into the home of Shawn and Julia. They walked straight into the kitchen and dropped all of the groceries and shopping stuff Julia and Lexi requested that they did, and being the wonderful men they are, with a little begging they did.

The two men starred at each other and gave each other a weird look. "Do you hear that?" The said simultaneously. It was… music, blaring from upstairs. They waited a moment then both ran upstairs to hear what the ruckus was. They stopped right in front of the master bed room. The Extreme Enigma and The Heart Break Kid gave each other a weird look; it was a mix between Shawn's theme song and Jeff's… Shawn grabbed the door knob and they made their way inside. When they walked in, they found Julia dancing like Shawn and Lexi dancing like Jeff.

Shawn slammed the door closed, causing the two girls to look over. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" Both Julia and Lexi screamed over the music.

Jeff cupped the hands over his own mouth. "He said 'what the hell are you doing?'" Julia sighed, she still couldn't hear them. She grabbed the stereo remote and turned off the music.

"Okay what did you say?" Lexi asked before Julia got the chance to.

Shawn and Jeff both sighed. "What the hell were you doing!" They both yelled.

Julia and Lexi exchanged glances then giggled. "Well," They both said.

"I was Jeff Hardying." Lexi stated.

"And I was Shawn Michaels…ing." She smiled at them.

Shawn and Jeff gave each other a weird look. "What the hell does that mean?" Jeff asked.

"I was dancing like you!" Lexi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And I was dancing like Shawn." Julia said with a smile.

Shawn sighed. "Julia, just because you add 'ing' at the end doesn't mean that they're verbs."

Julia and Lexi gave Shawn _very_ bitter looks. "Says you." Lexi replied.

"Yeah! We can make up our own words if we damn well please." Both of the girls folded their arms across their chests.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Jeff buried his face into his hands. He looked back up and he was receiving weird looks from both of the girls. Things were quite for a few moments.

Julia looked over at Shawn. "Lexi and I tried took cook earlier, but we failed… since you were a chef can you start cheffing for us?"

"What the fuck Jules! Speak English!" Shawn told her. She poked her tongue out at him, then she looked over at Lexi and sighed.

"I guess we need to stop verbing for awhile…" Lexi and her both shared a sigh.

"Fine… no more verbing."

Julia opened her mouth to tell Shawn what she trying to say earlier but Jeff cut her off. "Before you say anything… Jay or Lex, help me out; what is verbing?"

"Verbing is… well." Lexi looked over to Julia. "Care to explain; you have a way with words."

Julia nodded. "Verbing is when you take a word –any word- and make it a verb."

"Oh. Well that would have helped us a lot if you told us that from the beginning of this." Shawn muttered loudly. "Okay girls, I understand what you guys meant now, if you fucked up the kitchen were all my cheffing goes down, you damn well best go clean it."

Both girls grinned. "You just verbed!" The squealed. Shawn sighed and then shook his head. The girls got up and headed down stairs to go clean their mess.

"So verbing…" Jeff said, rocking back and forth in his shoes.

Shawn laughed. "Yeah…" He paused. "Wanna do the us?"

"Oh. Fuck. Yes." Jeff grabbed the remote for the stereo and turned it back on. Both men started doing their own entrance dance.

"Verbing is kick ass!" They said at the same time. The danced wildly until the music was shut off… they stopped dead in their tracks and turned their heads to find the two divas starring at them.

"Verbing…?" Julia asked, a grin was starting to form on her face.

"Uh no…!" Both of the wrestlers looked at each other, and then ran like hell. Julia and Lexi started laughing, then they shrugged, turn the music back on and they started dancing again.

**A/N: Okay that sucked... well whatever. The rest will be better.**


	2. How To Be Dashing

"Lex, Jay, come on!" Jeff shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" they said in unison.

"The show's starting soon," Shawn said excitedly.

"We're ready," Jay announced.  
"I can't wait to see everyone!" Lexi smiled.

"Well, let's get going," Jeff said, putting his arm around Lexi.

_***SMACKDOWN***_

The four of them were backstage, catching up with old friends.

Shawn spotted none other than Cody Rhodes down the hall. "CODY!" he said, frantically waving his arms in the air.

Cody gave him a strange look before walking over to them. "It's been a while," he said giving Jeff and Shawn hand shakes." And who are these two ladies?"

Lexi and Jay introduced themselves.

"Its nice to meet you Cody," Jay said.

"It's _Dashing_ Cody Rhodes," he corrected her.

The four of them stared at him for a moment before busting out in laughter.

"_Dashing_! Jeff repeated the word..

"Your joking, right?" Shawn asked.

"Why would I joke about it?" Cody demanding, a frown on his face.

Lexi slid against the wall, unable to stand from the laughter pains in her side.

_"Dashing..._ What a stupid word!" Jay snickered.

Cody folded his arms across his chest. "It is not..."

"Yeah Codes, it is!" Jeff said, wiping his eye because he was crying from laughter. "_Dashing Cody Rhodes?"_

"It's so queer!" Lexi laughed.

"You guys are assholes!" Cody muttered.

"We're sorry Cody," Shawn said.

"We wanna be _Dashing_ too!" Jeff said. "Show us how!"

"How to be Dashing?" Cody asked. "Hmm..."

"He doesn't even know how to be Dashing," Jay whispered to Lexi, making her have to bite her tongue so she didn't laugh.

"To be Dashing, you have to be... Well, you have to be like me," Cody said with a grin. "Look like me, act like me, speak like me and dress like me."

"Well, let's be like Cody," Shawn shrugged.

For the next hour, they followed Cody around, trying to be dashing.

They followed him into his locker room where he began preparing for his match. He dug in his bag to find his prized possession, his baby oil.

"Do you really have to wear that to be Dashing?" Shawn asked.

"Yep," Cody said, applying some to his chest.

"Fine," Jeff muttered. He took off his shirt and grabbed the bottle, smearing it on himself.

He passed the bottle to Shawn.

"I don't know if I want to be _Dashing_that much!" Shawn said, but he reluctantly put some on as well.

"I cannot believe they're doing this," Lexi said under her breath.

"Shh, just let them it, I wanna see how far they'll go to be like Cody," Jay murmured so only Lexi could hear her.

"Alright, my match is next, I'll see you all later," Cody announced. He gave himself one last look in the mirror before they all left his locker room.

The four of them descided to go see what Matt was up too.

Shawn attempted to put his arm around Jay as they walked, but she moved away. "Not happening, your all oily!"

"But... I'm _Dashing_!" Shawn gave an accomplished look.

Matt Hardy looked on in horror at Shawn and Jeff walking towards him with baby oil all over them. "What the hell happened to you?"

"We're Dashing!" Jeff and Shawn said in unison.

Matt looked to Jay and Lexi.

"They were trying to be like Cody," Lexi explained.

"Un-fucking-believable," Matt muttered, shaking his head. He walked away from them, unable to understand why they wanted to be 'Dashing'.

"He's just jealous he's not as Dashing as us," Jeff said.

"You know, we're still not like Cody," Shawn said. "He told us we have to be exactly like him."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jeff smirked.

Shawn nodded, then the two of them ran back to Cody's locker room, Lexi and Jay following behind them.

Once the girls got their, the found Shawn and Jeff putting on extra pairs of Cody's wrestling trunks.

"Oh. My. God." Lexi said.

"Dashing, right?" Shawn said with a fake lisp.

"Yeah, totally!" Jeff said, trying to have the same lisp.

"Why are you talking like that!" Jay asked.

"We sound like Cody," Shawn said. "Obviously."

Jeff looked at himself in the mirror. "We're still not like Cody..." He exchanged a look with Shawn

"Hair cuts!" Shawn said excitedly.

"No!" Lexi and Jay said.

Before they could talk since into them, Jeff and Shawn were already out the door, running down to the seamstress to get scissors.

The girls rolled their eyes and ran after them.

Luckily, Christian stopped them before they could get their hands on scissors. He looked at them with a shocked and amused look on his face. "Whatcha doing..."

"Being Dashing!" Jeff said.

Breathlessly, Jay and Lexi caught up with them.

"Don't you even think about cutting your hair!" Jay said.

"Why not?" Shawn pouted.

"Uhh. Longer hair makes you look more dashing!" Lexi said.

"It does?" Jeff asked.

"Totally," Jay said.

"Your way more dashing than Cody," Jay said.

"They're right," Shawn agreed. "We're way more dashing than Cody could ever be!"

"Dashing Jeff Hardy and Dashing Shawn Michaels!" Jeff said.

Cody came up to them after his match. He opened his mouth to talk, but didn't know what to say. He shook his head and walked away.

"Why does everyone keep doing that to us?" Shawn asked.

"Because they aren't as dashing as us!" Jeff said with a grin.


	3. The Creep

_**The Hidden Lives Of Jeff And Shawn**_

_**a/n: This is Lexi aka Stacy aka UndeadHardyGirl, Formerly LuckyHardyGirl. Wow I have lots of names. I just want to say that Julia and I suck. This hasn't been updated in a year. **_

_**This is for Julia because I got very inspired and I know she's been upset about her favorite wrestlers leaving lately. This is centered around Shawn because obviously he's her husband ;)**_

_**Oh, and if I missed any spelling errors, blame DocMan for not having spell check anymore.**_

_**Enjoy and remember to review!**_

* * *

Shawn sat at his computer wondering how this 'youtube' thing works. He heard some of his friends talking about Youtube and how he could watch some of his old matches or promos on it.

But the problem was, he didn't know how to use the damn website. It all looked so complicated. There were videos on the homepage under different catagories. He slowly scrolled down the list until something caught his eye under the Comedy section.

_The Creep (feat. Nicki Minaj & John Waters) _

For some reason, Shawn was intrigued. He clicked on it.

The Lonely Island video began playing and Shawn couldn't look away.

"What is this fuckery?" he wondered.

The way they were dancing was so... Epic.

This must be the newest fad that the younger people were into.

Not wanting to be behind with the rest of the world, Shawn watched the video again. He studied the moves of The Lonely Island and the way they looked. He needed to show people he could keep up with the times, after all, he wasn't exactly the youngest guy around.

He left the video up on the computer and walked over to his closet. He needed a suit so he could look just like them. He pulled out a light brown one that was towards the back of the closet. It was perfect. He changed into it and went back to the video. He practiced 'The Creep' over and over until he had it perfectly.

But something was missing.

The hair and glasses.

He listened to see if anyone else was in his house. As far as he knew, Jay, Lexi, and Jeff were supposed to be watching movies at Lexi's house. Good. He could surprise all of them with his new dance. He went to the bathroom and looked for that stuff Jay always used for her hair.

He found the bottle and squirted some into his hand.

It was sticky.

"That's what she said,' he laughed to himself.

He rubbed the gel into his hair to slick it over like in the video.

He still needed the glasses. He had a pair for reading that would have to do. They weren't nearly as cool as the ones from the video, but it was all he had.

There was a sound downstairs. The door slammed shut.

"We're home!" Jay yelled up the stairway to her husband.

Shawn ran back to his bedroom before yelling back. "I need you guys to come up here!"

"Oh god."

Jeff, Lexi, and Jay made their way upstairs. They turned the corner in the hallway and entered the bedroom.

As soon as they entered, Shawn hit _play_ on the video and began his new dance. He slowly moved towards the stunned three as they watched in horror. Well, Lexi and Jay watched in horror. Jeff watched in amazement. The girls moved back a step as Shawn moved closer.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lexi asked.

"The creep," Shawn said happily, without missing a step.

"What are you wearing?" Jay demanded. As much as she loved Shawn, this was too weird.

Shawn just grinned and then mouthed the words to the song.

"Oh. My. God." The three looked at Jeff. "I need to learn this."

Lexi and Jay exchanged glances as Jeff tried to imitate Shawn.

Jay raised her eyebrows to suggest something to Lexi. She shrugged and they both joined the guys.


End file.
